The Mistaken
by Shurokami
Summary: One commits suicide as the other bears witness. Both notknowing of the other's love. Can one really live feeling this black hole in their heart or will someone get in the way of another death?
1. GoodBye Kagome

The Loved, The Unloved and the Mistaken

Alone and cold, running from my problems yet again. That was my life, always running from something, Running Yasha, that was my name. Just a few more steps and I would reach the bridge, and reach the end of this miserable life. I started to rethink my decision, should I back down? No, I can't. It's too late now; I had only four more steps. Four steps until it was all over.

I took a deep breath as I tied the rock to my ankle. Just as I was about to do the unthinkable, I heard someone scream my name. Not just anyone though, it was the one girl I had secretly cherished since I had first laid eyes on her, Kagome Higurashi. She just stood there with a look of pleading in her eye begging me silently not to do what she knew I was going to do.

"Inu…yasha…" Tears streamed down her face and I could smell them all, even in the rain. I hated it when Kagome cried, especially for me.

"Kagome… I- I want to do this."

"No. No you don't. Do you really want to leave everyone behind to chase after her? Do you really want to leave me behind? Inuyasha, I know you're not the kind of person that would jump into hell willingly. Not until you've defeated Naraku, at the very least."

She was just trying to get me to stay so she could get me to do her bidding. She really didn't care if I jumped right now into the rush of water crashing below. She didn't care if I killed myself, for she didn't love me. I was the unloved hanyou.

"I've already made my decision. You can't and won't stop me Kagome. Not now, not ever. Goodbye Kagome." I closed my eyes and turned my back to the crashing currents below. I had said all I had ever wanted to say to her in just three words I thought I would never say to anyone. "I love you." Her eyes widened as I fell. She ran to the railing, trying to catch my fallen body before it was too late. Just before I hit the waves I heard her scream my name in pain and sadness. "Goodbye."

"INUYASHA!" Tears streamlined my face now as I saw his body appear down the river about a mile. I ran toward his torn and bruised body, hugging his limp form in my grasp. He was gone from this world forever this time. This time, I won't turn around to find out it was all just a prank.


	2. Pain to Remember

Chapter Two:I Won't Shippo, I Won't 

The pain when they prayed for his soul to find peace seeped into my very soul that night. It hadn't really sunk in that he was gone forever. I kept glancing at the door, hoping he would walk in, expecting him to stroll in lazily yelling at her to hurry up so they could go find some more jewel shards.

_But he won't come. He's gone forever Kagome. Get a hold of yourself._ The tears that knew my face well once again formed at the brim of my eyes. It was going to be tough to get used to Inuyasha dead. If only Shippo hadn't come running up, I could've joined Inuyasha, shown him that he wasn't alone.

**Flashback**

_"Inuyasha, NOOO!" I ran from the bridge and down the river to find him. I needed him, loved him. He had thought he was unloved but was terribly wrong. He was loved by his friends, by Kikyo, by Sesshomaru if only a little, and, by me. If anyone was the unloved one it was me. He showed that to me by leaving me to stand alone on that bridge, breaking his every promise as he tilted over the railing._

_There he was, just up ahead. I could feel his aura disappearing as I ran with a newfound urge. I had to save him; it was my turn to play protector. He was my life and I had wanted him to know that for so long, but now I feared it was too late. As I neared him his life force slipped, leaving an empty corpse._

_"Inu-ya-sha…" I whispered, hoping he could hear me. There was no response. I tried again, this time a little louder._

_"Inuyasha" Still, not a word was heard from the fallen hanyou, the one who defeated the so-called "Immortal Naraku," the one villagers had claimed could not be defeated. "No…" He couldn't be dead. I had loved him too much for him to die._

_"INUYASHA!" sobs burst from my chest as streams of tears poured from my face to his. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! INUYASHA!" Even after my screaming, he had still not awoken. A barely heard whisper escaped my lips as the pressed to his cheek._

_"I love you too much for you to die."_

_The Tama resting at my heart grew a pure white, as I knew what I must do. I had seen it clearly. Taking Inuyasha's now useless sword in my hands I held it over my heart, ready to join my beloved._

_"Kagome NO!" Shippo came bounding up with immense speed as he flung himself at the sword, just as I was to thrust it into my own chest. The force knocked Tetsusaiga out of my hands as Shippo's own tears fell, but not for the hanyou lying at my side motionless._

_"Please Kagome, don't leave me. Don't leave me." Those words had been spoken to me before, but not by the kit. No, those very words were spoken to me by the very person I thought I would have spent the rest of my life with, but I knew it was a dream. A dream that couldn't last. Inuyasha and her could never have been, even though they had cared for one another so deeply, they were from two separate times, two separate worlds, bound together by a magical well._

_My eyes glossed over with a deep sadness, I had made the mistake of looking at my fallen hero as my heart shattered. I would just have to wait to be with him in hell. I smiled as tears rolled down my face._

_"I won't Shippo. I won't." Taking one final glance at his now soulless corpse, I walked away with Shippo in hand, just as his body disinigratedand the wind carried his dust away._

**End Flashback**

A/N

Sorry it's taken me so long guys. I hadn't been able to find time to write because of schoolwork. Now that I'm in a new school, with less homework, I should be able to post more often.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming!

Love,

ReincarnationKagome!


End file.
